


Kidnapped

by A_za_Z



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And Liam just wants Louis to come home, Chaptered, Harry gets awkward boners and trips a lot, Kidnapping, Louis is a sassy little devil, M/M, Niall is the happiest irishman in Doncaster, Zayn has no idea how he got mixed up in all this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_za_Z/pseuds/A_za_Z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rich kid Louis Tomlinson had it all. Or so everyone thought. As the son of the two most prominent socialites in Doncaster, Louis practically lived in the spotlight. But what happens when Louis is ripped from prying eyes and given the freedoms he'd always wanted? Will he turn back? Or will he choose his new life? </p>
<p>OR the time Louis gets kidnapped and learns more about himself than he ever thought possible</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, please don't hate me for this.  
> The reason why I couldn't continue the old version was I just didn't feel any attachment towards it. But I didn't want to give up on the storyline, so I just went back and changed stuff. Don't worry though, if you were really connected to the old version, just shoot me a message on my tumblr and we can discuss me handing it over to you to finish or a possible collaboration.  
> I hope you like this version just as much as the last one and maybe even moreso!  
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated, as well as any and all ideas you want to swing my way to include in later chapters. Love you guys!

Louis hopped off the bus with a little more pep in his step than usual. Today was Tuesday, affectionately known as “Tommo Tuesday”. Today, Louis was free of any and all responsibilities; his sisters had their various after school activities, which kept them out long enough for their parents to be free to pick them up instead of him, their dog was at the groomers, and he didn’t have to tutor the chubby little nosepicking kid down the block. What’s more, Louis finishes class at 2:00 on Tuesday so that leaves him with a good 5 hours all to himself to do whatever he wants. 

While most 16 year olds would go over to a friend’s house, play video games, or even do homework, Louis wasn’t most 16 year olds. Instead, he preferred to spend that time relaxing in the hammock that hung in his backyard, right on the edge of the forest. He would sometimes listen to music or take a nap but most of the time he took out his pocket journal and wrote poetry. 

Poetry was Louis’ escape from the stress of his everyday life, from all of the numerous expectations and mounds of responsibility his parents (and all of their stuffy friends) placed on him. But that’s what happens when you’re the son of the two most prominent socialites in all of Doncaster. I mean really, Louis’ parents were disgustingly wealthy. His father was the director of the Doncaster Rovers, and his mother was a world-renowned interior decorator for the rich and famous. And although he hated his lavish lifestyle and all of the expectations that came along with it, he had to begrudgingly admit that he sort of admired his parents’ passion and dedication. 

As he flopped down on his hammock and stared up at the blue cloudless sky, he thought of the short poem he’d written while daydreaming in maths earlier that day. He figured that now would be a pretty good time to add to it:  


"I want to move to a big city  
and be anonymous  
for a little while.”

Before he could think of the next line, he heard a noise come from behind one of the trees lining the edge of the forest. In fact, it sounded eerily like a…scoff? But that couldn’t be right because Louis was totally and blissfully alone for another four and a half hours! Louis was contented to continue relaxing in his hammock for at least another hour when he heard the loud and distinct sound of a twig snapping…from the same spot.  


“Who’s there?” Louis shouted, struggling to sit up in his hammock.  


“Uh…No one! You’re hearing things!” An unfamiliar baritone yelled back.  


"You do realize if you tell him no one’s here, he’s going to know that someone’s here, right?” A different, smoother voice drawled out in retort.  


“Oh. You’re right. Shit!” Louis took a moment to notice how slow this man spoke, for it was definitely a man’s voice. If he were to describe it, he probably would compare it to slow dripping honey, or a sloth climbing a tree.  


“It’s Niall…” A third voice interrupted, this one laced with a very heavy, distinctly Irish accent. Louis found that a bit strange, he had never come across an Irishman in Doncaster before. “And the potatoes!” The Irishman declared triumphantly.

A figure appeared from behind one of the many surrounding trees, fists on hips and chest proudly protruding forward. Not a second later, two more figures appeared on the edge of the clearing. Louis wouldn’t have been quite as startled, nor as wary of these new strangers had they not been shrouded in all black: black clothes, black ski masks, and black gloves. The only thing that wasn’t black was the tallest of the assailant’s white beat up Converse sneakers. His sneakers pigeon-toed in toward one another, as though the wearer had realized his mistake but either hadn’t had the time to correct it, or didn’t have the proper shoes to replace them with, and was now trying to hide them from view. Louis mentally scoffed, amateur. But he begrudgingly had to admit, had he seen this creature in any other situation, he definitely would’ve found this behavior adorable! 

Now that he was really looking, Louis saw that he was also a bit on the lanky side. He hunched forward a bit as though he didn’t quite know what to do with all of his height just yet. His hands fidgeted in front of him where they were clasped together, and every now and then, he would reach up as though to swipe some hair out of his eyes, only to realize it had been tucked away under the mask. Nervous tick, Louis thought. Although he would’ve liked to continue sizing up these strangers, it didn’t take long before alarm bells began to blare and Louis realized the danger he was in. 

He struggled to get out of his hammock but before he made too much progress, he was being held down by two pairs of strong arms. He opened his mouth to scream, but a third set clamped a handkerchief down over his nose and mouth before he could let out so much as a squeak. He thrashed and kicked and struggled to buck the men off, but to no avail. Suddenly, he started to notice his vision fading, and his limbs feeling more like Jell-O and less like the ass kicking weapons he needed them to be. So this must be chloroform, Louis thought to himself, finally sensing the sickly sweet smell emanating from the handkerchief. He felt his limbs become weaker and weaker, so weak that he could no longer fight against the hands trying to hold him down. Louis knew that this was the end of his fight, and he resigned himself to the darkness that threatened to overtake him.

The last words he heard before he passed out were, “Niall and the Potatoes? Really? Such an idiot.” Followed by a thwack and a pleasantly soft chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem is not my own, it was written on a site called Hello Poetry by Teala Mangano.


	2. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting this up because I wanted ya'll to get notified that there have been some changes.  
> Again, comments, kudos, and plot suggestions are always appreciated.  
> All my love!

Louis came to, to the sounds of bodies rustling about. He caught snippets of conversation, but nothing that made any sense in his chloroform-induced state.  


“-bacon, egg, and cheese. You can’t go wrong with-”  


“I don’t know if we did it right shouldn’t he be awake by-”  


“-still breathing so nothing to worry about just yet.”  


“I’m telling you man, BACON, EGG, AND CHEESE.”  


The volume of that last statement tore through Louis’ skull like last year’s hangover after he blacked out at Liam’s annual New Year’s Party. He groaned and his head lolled over to the side.  


“Oh shit, he’s waking up! Everyone get your masks on! Masks! You put it on wrong you dummy! Fix it, _quick!_ "  


Louis opened his eyes to the blurry image of the three men from his yard standing about ten feet away, all still masked. Well, all except for the one struggling to fix his completely backwards-facing mask. As he spun it around to face front, Louis caught shocks of blonde hair peeping through the eyeholes before they were replaced by subtle baby blues. Louis spared a quick smug thought of, _they’re blue, but they’re not **Tomlinson** blue. No one has anything on Tomlinson blue_ , before focusing back in on the situation at hand.

Everyone was just kind of staring at him, no one daring to break the silence. No one but Louis who was never one to shy away from a challenge.  


“Well is someone going to tell me what the fucking hell is going on here?” He asked the gaggle of boys standing before him. He was also never one to censor his vocabulary.  


Before anyone responded, Louis became aware of four very important things. One, that he was so parched his throat felt like he hadn’t had a drink in years. Two, he was in some kind of abandoned underground warehouse bunker type of thing. Three, he was tied down to a chair, his movements totally inhibited. And four, that the lanky boy from earlier _still_ had yet to change his shoes.  


“Um, yes. Well as you can see, you’ve kind of been kidnapped?” Lanky Boy spoke up, his words sounding more like a question than a statement.

Louis was pleased to note that Lanky Boy had the deep, smooth, honey-like voice from earlier. Which, judging from earlier, also meant he wasn’t the brightest bulb in the box if you catch his drift. _I sure hope he’s pretty_ Louis thought.  


He rolled his eyes, “Well no shit. Are you going to tell me _why_ it is I’ve been kidnapped? I mean, I think I deserve to know why it is I’ve been dragged down here don’t you?”  


Lanky Boy shifted uncomfortably under the heat of Louis’ glare. He could be quite intimidating when he wanted to be. Lanky Boy looked to the non-blond for help.  


“No.” The second man spoke up, “Unfortunately we can’t tell you why you’re here. We can’t tell you anything because we don’t want you to have any details when you rat us out to the cops.”  


“What do you mean you can’t tell me?” Louis shouted back, “You’ve kidnapped me! I mean I’ve been _drugged_ for crying out loud. Then, as if it couldn't get any worse, I’ve been dragged down into this dank, dirty hellhole. I’m handcuffed to a bloody _chair_ for Christ sake. And yet for some God forsaken reason, you’re saying you can’t even tell me _why_? What kind of fucking bullshit is that?” Louis humphed at the end. Honestly, had his wrists not been restricted to the arms of the chair, he probably would’ve crossed them and pouted like a child, so maybe it was all for the best.  


“Yep,” said the blond, obnoxiously popping the "p". Louis noted that he also happened to be the Irishman, “That about hits the nail on the head.”  


“Well you lot bloody suck. Can you at least tell me how long I’m going to be here?” Louis questioned, attempting to blow away a part of his fringe that had fallen into his eyes, “On second thought, you aren’t some filthy perverts and the like right? You’re not going to sell me to some underground sex ring or sommat?” Louis asked trying to sound confident and threatening. He didn’t think he quite pulled it off though when his voice cracked towards the end. 

To be frank, Louis knew he was at the mercy of three total strangers, they could do whatever they wanted with him and to him and he wouldn’t be able to raise a finger to stop them. Hell yeah Louis was scared, but you’re bloody crazy if you think he’d ever let these guys know it.  


“Oh God of course not!” Lanky Boy hastily reassured him, his hands outstretched in a ‘We Come In Peace’ looking gesture. Louis inwardly let out a heavy sigh of relief and he felt his muscles relax from where he hadn’t known they’d tensed up. “You don’t have to be afraid of us,” he continued, “we aren’t going to hurt you. We’re only holding you ransom, so no need to freak out about next level sex rings or anything like that.”  


“Money.” Louis sneered back at the boy, he’d hated his family's money enough already, and now here he was locked away in some basement because of it, “I should’ve known that was the reason. It always comes down to my family’s money. I haven’t any real friends, well except for Liam, because they all use me for my stupid money and my stupid house and my stupid fancy fucking life! I hate it! And now here you lot are, just reaffirming all of that bullshit. Stupid fucking tossers.” He muttered the last bit under his breath.

For some reason, he didn’t want to necessarily be cruel to these boys. Sure they had kidnapped him, but they hadn’t done anything so evil to warrant his unfettered cruelty just yet. After all, they said there wouldn’t be any creepy sex rings. Each of the boys looked at him as though he had sprouted a second head and that second head had learned to breathe fire.  


“What?” Louis snapped at his gaping spectators.  


“Honestly mate, we never would have thought that you had problems.” Blondie said.  


“Why? Just because my family has money, I’m suddenly not susceptible to the suckishness of being human? I’m suddenly not allowed to have problems or complain about my life?” Louis snarked, his eyes cast downward. His accent always became more prominent when he was frustrated, and from the gleam in the lanky one’s eyes, he could tell that he wasn’t the only one who’d noticed.  


Blondie moved forward, closing the distance between Louis and himself and plopping down on the floor in front of him with his legs crossed.  


“Well like, when you grow up how we did, you kind of learn to resent “The Man” you know?” He’d actually brought his fingers up to make bunny ear quotes around “The Man”. “We’ve not had such an easy life, and when we see you lot in your big fancy houses with your shiny cars and expensive clothes, we get kind of pissed.” He continued, “It’s hard to think that you lot are just people like us because when it comes to our lifestyles, you’re _nothing_ like us.”  


Louis felt his anger deflate. He hadn’t ever really given any thought to how the other half live. Yeah he hated his ostentatious house and his snobby parents and their pompous friends, but he’d also never thought about what it would be like to live without it all. And suddenly, Louis felt very guilty. He felt guilty about complaining that he had so much when there were people out there in the world who had so little.  


“Yeah, I’m sorry mate. I’ve never really thought about it that way.”  


“It’s cool!” Blondie bounced back up to his feet, beaming at Louis the whole time, “I guess we’re about even because when we first nabbed ya, I thought you’d be a pretentious arsehole.”  


Louis laughed at that. He was the furthest from pretentious one could get. Although he knew he could be a bit of an arsehole sometimes. He nodded at Blondie as if to say, _alright then, we were both wrong_ , and it was as though he could feel the tension phisically draining from the room around them.  


“So if you can’t tell me why I’m here then, can you maybe let me out of these damn handcuffs? I promise I won’t try to run, but I wouldn’t be too surprised if my hands start to turn purple soon.”  


“Oh yeah, ‘course!” the Lanky One finally spoke again, whipping out a set of keys and rushing forward. 

When he was finally released, Louis rubbed his raw, aching wrists and let out a long groan at the tingly feeling. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the lanky one shift a bit as though uncomfortable. It was only when he saw the boy try to discreetly adjust himself through his pants that Louis realized where that discomfort was coming from. Louis could feel his cheeks start to heat up. 

While he wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about the fact that he had just caused such a reaction in another boy, he made sure to file it away in the “things-I-might-be-able-to-use-to-help-me-get-out-of-here-later” folder.

And if you asked him whether or not he might have copied it into his wank bank, he would surely deny, deny, deny.


	3. Day Two

To say Louis’ kidnapping was unusual would be a gross understatement of fact. Considering he’d spent the entirety of his first day in captivity playing UNO with all three of his captors, and checkers with the Broody One, one could see why that might be the case. But he was definitely not one to complain. 

During the short time that he’d been with them, Louis had learned that the Blonde Irish one laughed a lot, the Broody One didn’t seem all that interested in anything, and the Lanky One kept shooting what he seemed to think were discreet glances at Louis whenever he thought he wasn’t looking. 

Before they wrapped up the gaming session for the night, Blondie had brought him down an air mattress, a pillow, and a blanket for him to sleep on; and aside from the dank, musty smell of the basement, he’d say he slept reasonably well. 

On the second day, Louis woke up alone in the room. For a moment, he had forgotten where he was and was bombarded with terror. But he’d soon recalled the events of the previous night and felt himself relax. _Weird_ he’d thought, _I’m pretty sure I shouldn’t feel relieved..._

But he’d brushed it off and chalked it up to early morning madness. With nothing else to do, and no one watching him, he began to wander the room, searching out anything he could use to aid him in his escape. He searched from corner to corner, all to no avail. 

He had to hand it to them, these boys were ridiculously thorough.

With nothing to do but wait for someone to come downstairs, Louis plopped back down on his mattress and let his mind wander. 

**Captive**  
Who’s that shadow holding me hostage?  
I’ve been here for days  
Who’s this whisper telling me that I’m never going to get away?  
I know they’ll be coming to find me soon  
But they’d better get here quick before I start to change my tune.

Louis was actually quite proud of that one. He’d have to make sure to ask the lads to bring him back a journal when they showed up. Maybe after he’s rescued he could write a book about it.

 _Nah_ Louis thought, _I’d better just stick to poetry_.

It wasn’t long until the silence was interrupted by the sound of a large deadbolt being slid open. 

Louis sat up on his bed and prepared himself to greet his visitors. When only one boy came through, he frowned in confusion. His frown deepened significantly once he realized that it was the Brooding One. The Brooding One hadn’t much spoken to Louis since he was brought there. He’d asked Louis to play checkers the night before because apparently he’d already beaten everyone else in the house and he’d needed fresh meat, but that was about the extent of their conversation. The Brooding One noticed the look on Louis’ face and his lips quirked up into a smirk. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” the Brooding One began “Why am I here right?” 

Louis nodded his head in affirmation.

“Well basically, I’m the only one who doesn’t have class on Wednesday. The other lads should show up at some point or another once they’ve gone and finished up. But until then, I guess you’re stuck with me. He finished with a shrug and moved over to perch on the edge of Louis’ mattress. 

Louis shrugged in response as if accepting the explanation. In truth, he didn’t mind being in the company of only one of the boys, even if it was the one he wasn’t sure actually liked him all that much, if at all. When it was just one of them, Louis might be able to gain some valuable information. After all, it would’ve been much tougher to handle three boys at the same time.

Louis mentally snorted at the not-so-hidden innuendo. 

“So,” Louis started, having to clear his throat of his sleep-rough voice, “what are the plans for the day then?”

The Brooding One shrugged and lay back on the bed.

“I guess you and I will hang out for a couple of hours until the rest of the lads get home. Sound alright to you?”

Louis lay back too, following the Brooding One’s example, and shrugged back at him. “Sounds good to me.”

And so began the next five hours of Louis’ life.

\---------------------------------

By the time Blondie had shown up, Louis and the Brooding One, or “Z” as he’d been told to call him, had formed a weird sort of bond.

After they’d spent a couple of minutes in silence, Z had produced a pack of playing cards and they’d played a multitude of games. Some of which, Louis actually won! Apparently that wasn’t something that happened too often when it came to competing with Z.

They’d loosened up pretty quickly and after that and had found themselves actually enjoying one another’s presence. 

Louis learned that Z was a great listener, and so he’d told him all about his four little sisters; how they drove him crazy and how regardless, he loved them dearly. He’d told him about the time that Daisy had coloured Phoebe’s tongue green with a marker for Saint Patrick’s day because she wasn’t “green enough”, and the time Felicite stole Charlotte’s favorite bra and stuck it in the freezer because she was jealous that she hadn’t started to “show” if you catch his drift, and the time the twins had been giving the family dog Princess Rusty (a contradiction, he knows, but blame it on the twins) a bath, but had gotten bored half way through and decided to just let him wander the halls soaking wet and covered in suds before he’d ended up rolling around on their parent’s bed.

After he’d told a multitude of stories about the antics of his younger sisters, he and Z were in tears from laughing so hard. But Z, ever the interested party had asked about the other aspects of his life. 

And that was how he began talking about Liam. He’d talked about how Liam was his very best friend in the whole wide world, how the two boys had been friends since they were in diapers because their parents had dumped them at the same “prestigious” nursery, Arista Prep. (How a nursery could even _be_ prestigious _or_ a prep school was beyond Louis. They didn’t even teach anything for Christ’s sake!).

He talked about how the two boys had grown up together, and how while Louis’ other friends had come and gone, Liam was always there. Liam was always constant. He told Z that Liam knew absolutely everything there was to know about Louis and vice versa. But what he’d neglected to mention was that there was one thing that Liam _didn’t_ know. 

Liam didn’t know that Louis had begun to find himself more and more attracted to boys than girls. Well, it wasn’t that he was _more_ attracted to boys than girls; it was really that he wasn’t attracted to girls at all. And to be perfectly honest, that scared the absolute, ever-loving shit out of Louis.

His whole life had been devoted to being the perfect son for his parents and the perfect brother for his sisters. He was “supposed to set an example for the community Louis, because whether you know it or not, the other children look up to you”, although Louis had never quite understood why that was. He was honestly just like any other kid in Grade 12. He’d gone to class, he was a part of the drama club, he was on the varsity football team; there just wasn’t anything different about Louis. Well, apart from the obvious. But Louis refused to acknowledge it. He was a straight male for all intents and purposes and he would _never_ admit to being otherwise.

Of course he didn’t tell any of this to Z. He’d mainly stuck to his stories and such to pass the time.

While he didn’t learn anything more about why he was being held captive, he did learn a few things about his captors. He’d learned that Z loved art; drawing, painting, tagging, you name it! Louis thought that that was why they had gotten on so quickly; they’d both shared a passion for creative outlets. Z had brought down his sketchbook and Louis had recited some of his poems from his memory. They were both surprised at how talented the other boy was.

He’d also learned that Z had some younger sisters of his own, although they weren’t quite as rowdy as the Tomlinson girls. He’d learned that the Lanky One liked to sing and the Blonde one played guitar. What were the odds that each boy would turn out to be an artist in one-way or another?

When Blondie walked in, Louis and Z were in the middle of a pillow fight that had ensued after Z had called him a little girl for having squealed at the sight of a small spider on the wall. Blondie didn’t even comment when he opened the door. He’d just turned right around, closed it back up and disappeared back up the stairs. The two boys looked at each other in confusion before resuming their all-out fluff war. Blondie returned only moments later with a pillow of his own in hand, and charged the two with a loud battle cry. 

The boys squeaked in surprise and jumped down from the bed, running away from the blonde boy chasing them. Z had gotten caught first; he’d been tackled from behind and viciously pummeled with a pillow while the blonde one laughed maniacally.

Louis wielded his pillow like the warrior he was and jumped on Blondie’s back shouting, “I’ll save you Z!” 

All three boys rolled around on the floor smacking each other with pillows hard enough that the feathers began to fly about, laughing so much they’d cried. When there were practically no more feathers left and the pillows had deflated, the boys had collapsed in a pile of exhausted limbs, entangled in one another yet completely comfortable.

And that was how the final member found them; covered in feathers, catching their breath in one big pile of boy. 

Lanky Boy had arrived bearing Chinese takeaway and all three boys scrambled to their feet to surround him. The Lanky one laughed, low and throaty, before he relinquished control of the bag, looking on fondly as three pairs of greedy hands reached in to see what treats were inside. Soon enough, they were once again sprawled across the floor; this time surrounded by empty takeaway boxes and feeling so full that they thought they’d explode.

Over the course of dinner, Louis had learned that the Lanky One could be called H and the Blonde One called Ni. They’d all swapped sibling battle stories as it appeared each boy had siblings of their own; although Louis had the most with four and Z held a close second with three. The others only had one, and they were older. 

It was fun, and despite their still masked faces, for a moment, Louis had honestly forgotten how he had ended up surrounded by such an amazing group of lads.

But only for a moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I get intimidated by other works so I don't write too often but that isn't really an excuse so I'm just sorry.   
> This chapter was kind of boring because I needed to really establish a friendship between the four because the next chapter is probably going to skip a couple of days.  
> Also, this is a glimpse into the LiLo relationship which was very important as well because we'll be meeting Liam in a couple of chapters, yay!  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Love you guys :)


End file.
